


One Last Time

by Ebonrune



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonrune/pseuds/Ebonrune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is old. He is ancient even. His life has been long and good, but now it is time to take his final breaths, even though it means leaving his wife and family behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written because of the horridly painful song [One Last Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2IvnrRCmpk) by Jaymes Young. I honestly don't recommend listening to that song unless you want to put yourself in emotional torment.

Three hundred years. 

It made quite the difference when those were the years you had on your wife. It meant you grew old first, it meant that she had to take care of you while she was still young enough to be healthy.

It meant you died first.

Still, he was proud of himself. He hadn't died in any battles, he hadn't even lost any limbs. Some fingers and an eye yes, but she hadn't cared about that. If he'd lost an arm or a leg, she wouldn't have cared. She loved him, and as long as he was alive to love her, nothing else mattered.

But now he was old. Ancient even. He'd lived a good life, a wonderful life, filled with adventures and family. He'd been loved. He had three wonderful children who made him proud every day. He had five grandchildren and eight great grandchildren. Who could ask for more?

They surrounded him now. His wife, his younger brother who would be caring for her in her grief even as he grieved himself. His younger brother who would keep her from following him when he breathed his last breath. His children, his grandchildren, his great grandchildren. They were all with him, all staying with him to say goodbye. 

He couldn't see her, but he felt when she climbed onto the bed with him, could smell her so he knew it was her. He smiled, inwardly if not outwardly and reached for her. She took his hand in both of hers and hung on tightly, as if by doing so she could keep him with her.

"I love you." He forced himself to say. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She said, even though her voice broke. "It's alright, Thor. You gave me....so much. It's alright." He could feel her anguish that she tried to keep from him but couldn't. "It's alright." She said again. "You can let go now."

He turned his head toward her, and dimly he felt her lips on his. He forced himself to take in one last breath, to fill his failing lungs with her smell, to die with a part of her with him. Then, with her hand over his heart, he breathed no more.

She lay with him afterward, long after her children, grandchildren and great grandchildren had left. Long after his body turned cold. She slept for a while, and when she awoke, it was to Loki stroking her hair.

"It's time to go." He said gently. "My brother is long gone now, and there is something we must do."

"I can't." She said, her voice hoarse from screams she did not emit. "I can't. Loki, I can't."

He grabbed her bodily, and then she _did_ scream, thrashing, fighting him. But though they were both old, he still had his strength and pulled her off the bed, pinning her arms to her sides, holding her back against his chest until she finally stopped struggling.

"Shh, Sif. Shh, shh." He crooned in her ear while she sobbed and screamed, doing everything she had been unable to let herself do earlier.

He rocked her in his arms and let her turn around to cling to him, to cry against him, whatever she needed to vent her pain. He held her until her grief exhausted her and kissed her forehead when she quieted. 

"Remember how I told you the previous Ragnarok would be the last?" He asked her, to which she mutely nodded, too worn to speak. "I lied."

Her head came up and she stared at him.

He gave her a cunning smile in reply to her look. "There is always another Ragnarok." He told her. "And Loki is as ever canny. The Norns don't weave our fates any longer, but the wheel turns none the less. I think it's time to begin again."

She began to smile as well. Soon enough, there would not be any more pain, and she could be with her husband all over again to make new memories with.


End file.
